Distraction
by turquoisefleur
Summary: Jade dumped Beck and now he wants to get a little distracted. Suck at summaries.


Hey, yeah well, this is my first Victorious story and yeah. I watched Jade dumps Beck and thought that Beck was not looking like he had a hard time with being dumped. So this idea popped into my head. English is not my native language, so maybe I made a few mistakes.  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Beck looked around in his RV. Everything in here reminded him of Jade.  
His king sized bed with a little black pillow on it, where Jade's name was sewed in or some rules she had wrote on his signboards. Some mangos lay in the fruit bowl, her favorite fruit.

Slowly he sat on the couch. She was here, everywhere. He could almost smell her scent. She never used perfume because she had an odoriferous body lotion, which smelled like her favorite fruit. Tired he rubbed his eyes.

Why was he so whiny about this whole situation? But then wasn't it his bloody right to be upset? She broke up with him and not the other way round, but still she played the drama queen. Beck ran his fingers through his raven black hair. He needed her. He needed her so bad. "Don't be so whiny, man up!" he scolded himself. He had to get her out of his head and what would be better than a little distraction?

His phone vibrated because he got a mail. After reading the message, he smiled. There it was: his distraction. Not long after he had wrote back, his door bell rang.  
A beautiful brunette socialite was standing in his door way and wanted to be invited in.  
"Hey Beck" the girl said with a big toothy smile. "Alyssa", Beck smiled and greeted the girl, but his smile never reached his eyes. "Come in."

"Wow", Alyssa was all drooling over his place. "You know, my room is twice as big as your RV, but this really is, you know, cuddly" and she looked through her lashes up to Beck. Beck gulped. To distract was not as easy as he thought it would be. Jade occurred in his mind and he gulped again. "Ahem, mango?" he nervously offered. Alyssa giggled. "I know why you're so shy" and she took a step forward. "You do?" Beck asked and flinched.  
"Sure thing" Alyssa said and laughed a little. "It's about your ridiculous ex-girlfriend. But I am glad you two broke up, you can do better."

"Really, and by better you mean yourself?" Beck asked disgusted. "Sure thing", she laughed out loud.  
Beck really wanted to slam his head against the walls. This girl was all bubbly and exuberant, so bubbly and exuberant that it was almost loathsome. "Oh wow, it's already ten. I think you must go home. You know, tomorrow is school and everything."

"Sure thing", she answered, now angry at Beck for raising false hopes. With her head held high she stomped out of the RV.  
Beck sighed heavily. Women! Had they all gone temporally mad? Now another one of this crazy species was angry at him.  
His bell rang and he was distracted from his circling thoughts. Scuffling he headed towards the door and opened it. A surprised expression reflected in his face. "Tori? What are you doing here, so late?"  
"Oh well, I was nearby, taking a walk and I thought, why don't you visit Beck?" She smiled shyly.  
"Come in" and he made room for her to enter.

Tori looked around with awe. "Wow, this is so not normal." Beck laughed a little.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, first of all not many high school guys lives in a RV in the drive way of their parents", she sounded astonished. "Yeah well", Beck shrugged. "Why are you here anyway?"  
"Ehm. What?" The brunette was distracted by the rules written all over the place. She pointed at a signboard on the left side. One of your rules says to wear pants often? Really?" she squeaked a little at the end.  
"Yeah well", he shifted uncomfortably. "Jade wrote that rule." "Jade?" Tori asked and Beck could see the question mark in her face.  
"Yeah. I am kind of a boxers wearer and she did not like the idea of a girl accidentally knocking on my door and seeing me like this", he smiled glum.  
"Oh, I am so sorry for bringing that up, although it's one of the reasons I am here." Now Beck was curious.  
"So little shiny star, tell me your reason to be here." He smiled lightly.  
Tori's cheeks turned a light tint of red.  
"Well, today Jade visited me and she seemed a little upset to me", the part where she said little sounded like Jade really was upset. Beck swallowed hard.  
"Jade visited you, really? I had no idea you two were bonding."  
Tori shook her head. "Me neither, but there she was all crying and everything. I think you have to talk to her." Now Beck's heat was rising. First Jade who was mad at him, then Alyssa and now Tori, who wanted that HE talked to Jade. "No way, I am talking to her. I am glad we broke up", he repeated Alyssa's words. "In two years of dating she never did something nice for me."  
"Not even for your birthday?" "Not even then."  
An awkward silence fell between the two of them. Once again, Beck rubbed his eyes. He was tired, tired and angry. "Thanks for passing by", Tori took the broad hint. "Sure, see you tomorrow", and she waved goodbye.

"Thank goodness this day is almost over", thought the raven haired boy. Beck stood in the kitchen and poured some tomato juice in a glass. This day killed his nerves. Everyone was asking what was between him and Alyssa and if Jade already destroyed him socially.  
He sighed and downed his juice with one gulp.  
A loud screaming and shouting reached his ears and he ran to his RV.  
There she was, his Jade. Shouting his name and sounding haggard. What was happening? The silver RV was bobbing and flipping. "Oh my God, my dad is in here!" Beck shouted and the girls squeaked and hammered even harder against the windows.  
Tori eventually called an ambulance and they got Beck's dad.  
Beck ran a hand trough his hair. "Worst day, so far", he said to himself and wanted to get out of this whole situation.  
"Tori told me to get you the dog", Jade blurted out. Surprised Beck turned around. "Dude!" Tori defended herself. "Well, it kinda was my idea, but only because I know that you wanted a dog since forever, you told me when we met and" Beck cut her off by kissing her.  
There she was trying to be nice, depressed that it all went wrong and still she wanted him.  
How could he possibly think that he could distract from Jade, no one can.  
They parted because they needed air. "I was hoping that you will love me again." "Who said I stopped?"  
They looked each other deep in the eyes, but were distracted by Tori. She was all hyper and happy for the both of them.  
Beck fondly put an arm around Jade and offered Tori a ride home.


End file.
